The present invention relates generally to conveyor belt systems, utilizing articulated links, and more particularly an improvement in the guiding mechanism for the conveyor belt.
Articulated link conveyor belts are comprised of interengaged individual links and are commonly used in cafeterias for food service. In known constructions of conveyor belt systems, the conveyor belt, in its upper flight track, is supported by a guide ramp with a horizontal upper surface. The belt is driven by a sprocket which is at a height such that the individual links travel along a horizontal plane until reaching a point directly above the central axis of the sprocket. The links, traveling horizontally engage the sprocket and descend downwardly and around the sprocket.
This prior art design necessitates the absence of any cover above the belt. As a result, silverware or other small objects traveling on the conveyor belt may easily fall into the mechanism creating damage and/or a hazard to the operator attempting to retrieve the item. In addition, operators are often required to move very quickly while removing items from the conveyor belt. The sprocket, at this location, creates a danger to a fast moving operator removing items from the belt.